The invention provides 2-disubstituted amino benzodiazepine derivatives in which one of the substituents on the amino group in the 2-position has a hydroxy group in the .alpha. position to the said amino group.
Many 3H-1,4-benzodiazepines are known to have a useful action on the central nervous system and are regularly administered as tranquilizers in the field of human therapy.